Let Me Tell You A Story
by Moonknight4217
Summary: Born from the ashes of a slightly shitter story, this one will contain all the things you all know and love. Violence, smexy time, light vs dark, cupcakes, vampires of the non sparkly variety, more smexy time, it has everything every horrible story needs, and more!
1. Mr and Mrs Cannoven

**Let me tell you a story**

**About a boy **

**And a girl**

Mr. and Mrs. Cannoven lived normal lives. Everyday, every week, every year nothing out of the ordinary happened. They had two daughters, in wedlock. The second, younger sister was named Eve. They raised her to not be a whore, or a troublemaker like some of her fellow Juniors were. Her friends and extracurricular activities had to be approved by her parents, Mr. Cannoven being a police officer, could access criminal records easily.

She was never exposed to anything bad, and her "free" internet time was heavily monitored by both her parents, and parental locks. Every password she used had to be written in a notebook her parents could use at anytime, and if any of them were fake, she would be grounded for half a year.

After pleading, begging, and a very well thought out argument with many counter arguments already planned, and her mother doing heavy research, she was allowed to play the game 'Minecraft' in her free time.

Being the only creative output she had, she spent a lot of time playing it. She felt free for the first time in her life, actually writing diaries in it, rather than in real life, which her parents were almost certain to read.

Then one day, something peculiar happened. Something the family never experienced with young Eve.

Yesterday, her parents had retired to bed early, trusting their daughter to go to bed when she was supposed to, as she was their one and only angel.

But, when they woke up, she wasn't in the kitchen, cooking her breakfast before she had early soccer practice.

"She could be sick." Mrs. Cannoven said nonchalantly.

So after quickly munching down a few pieces of toast, buttered of course, in which their little angel Eve didn't come out of her room to greet them, they walked down the hallway, and knocked gently on her closed door.

"Eve honey, are you feeling sick?"

"Dear?" Mrs. Cannoven asked a bit more loudly.

Still no response came, and the gentle knocking fastly turned into harsh rapping.

"Eve?" Her mother said in a bit more concerned voice.

The room behind the door didn't make a single sound, and Mr. Cannoven gently moved his wife out of the way.

He rapped the door as loud he could, while announcing, "Honey, we're coming in if you don't say something."

Silence greeted his words, and both parents felt something akin to dread.

He opened the door, which showed little restraint, as all locks in the house were removed, minus the front and back doors, and the parents nightmare came true.

She wasn't there. The window was opened, and the laptop she got for her birthday was still open on her bed.

"No. She is not turning out to be like that little whore!" Mr. Cannoven screamed. He roughly produced his phone from his pocket, and dialed her cell phone number.

No ring was heard from inside the room, so she must have taken her phone with her, and it went straight to voicemail.

"You know, this is the first things that _she _did, when _she _was Eve's age."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Eve will not turn into a drug whittled back alley slut! Not again!"

Mr. Cannoven broke into tears, which he only did three times before in his life.

"Not again, not again…" He whispered.

"She might have just left for soccer early, honey." Mrs. Cannoven offered gently, rubbing his back in just the way that calmed him down when he got into arguments on the phone.

Neither of the parents bothered to look at the computer, which had the minecraft game currently running.

Nor did they bother to look at it for the next ten minutes, where unfortunately it ran out of power.

Because if they did, then maybe, just maybe, they would have found out where their daughter truly went.


	2. Congratulations champion number 78,934

**Let Me Tell You A Story  
About a boy **

**And a girl**

"Nice wolfy…"

I found myself staring into the startling green eyes of a full grown growling wolf, or what I assumed was a wolf from what I read of them.

The thing was too large to be any normal wolf, and if it was standing up, it would probably be one and a quarter times taller than me. It had multiple scars on its back and ears, probably from territorial fights with other wolves, as the bite marks seemed to be canine.

And this monstrosity of a thing was looking at me like I was its next meal.

It put one paw forwards, and gave a small yip of pain. The leg, its forwards left one, was broken. Just like mine was.

One second, I was on the computer, about to save and quit, the next I was twenty feet in the air.

I fell rather harshly, earning myself a nasty gash, and the sounds of multiple bones breaking or fracturing in my left leg. The fresh blood was the thing that probably led this thing to me so quickly, but I can't for the life of me figure out why its leg was broken. No sign of fights, bruises, patches of missing fur. And it must have happened somewhat recently, if it put its weight on it without a second thought.

After the short yip of pain, and its eyes darting to look at its legs, its gaze returned to me, and it produced another throaty growl.

It half walked, half hopped to me, growling and maintaining murderous eye contact with me.

It panted inches from my face, and I could smell its breath. Disgusting, dead and rotting, probably scraps of past meals still caught in its teeth.

It gave my general body a quick sniff, and dug its nose into my gash. A bolt of pain shot to my brain, and it took all my willpower not to cry out, and end my life even faster.

It retreated its nose, damp with a little bit of blood, and started licking it off its nose, making sick slurping sounds.

'I'm going to die today. I'm going to die without doing anything worthwhile. Going to die without doing anything myself, out of my parents puppet control.' Nice thoughts to have.

The wolf barked at me. It didn't strike at the throat, didn't make a dinner time howl, didn't make some more scary growling. It barked.

I looked into its eyes once more, and instead of the blood thirsty savage eyes of a feral animal I got sixty seconds before, I got something akin to loathing.

And it collapsed to the ground, limbs flailing around like it got the carpet pulled from its feet, and died right there on the ground.

Its chest was deflated, and didn't move at all, and its nostrils and mouth were both still. Its eyes were glazed over, two milky green marbles looking at nothing in particular. It could have been dead for hours in the state it was in.

And then, right where the heart was, or at least where I guessed it to be, a bright green fire blazed under its skin. It didn't move, didn't spread, it just stayed there, slightly swaying with the breeze.

I didn't even realize I fell to my knees, until I tried to reach out and touch it. I needed to make contact with the fire, to calm the flames of the beast, so that its soul could pass on.

My fingers were accompanied by a baby blue mist, which slowly become more solid the closer I got to the flames.

I crawled, dragging my knees forwards with the palms of my hands. My spongebob pajama pants had already been torn in multiple places, including the knees, when I fell to the ground.

I was inches away from the green flames, when something extraordinary happened.

Something that changed my life, and the way I would live it for months, even years to come.

The flames started to blow towards me, like even they were trying to make contact. My fingers lightly brushed the green, and the blue that had accompanied me started to pull the flames towards me. Into me.

The flames had left the wolf, and the body of the mighty wolf instantly disintegrated.

A voice, something that I only heard in shows and movies, a montone female robotic voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"_The contract has been sealed, and the champion has chosen and fused its personas. Congratulations champion, number 78,934. You are now a part of the games."_

And when the voice had gone, so had my consciousness.


	3. Behind Purple Eyes

**Let Me Tell You A Story  
About a boy**

**And a girl  
**

"So I've had a pretty crappy day. How was yours so far darling?"

He seemed almost forcibly calm, because he was talking to me with half his face in the ground, and his arms and legs tied behind him with twine. Half his face was being forcibly pushed into the dirt with the butt of another man's shoes.

"Well, ammmmm…"

"Nah, it's fine. Take your time and give me a really good response. Just try to beat this guy to it. He really wants to cut off my head right now."

The guy in question had rather odd features. His eyes shone a bright purple, a near violet, which contrasted intensely and yet not horribly with his raven black hair. He looked like he could be in his older years of high school, a junior or a senior. He appeared tall, like he had surpassed six feet, but not too much more than that.

We were in a small forest clearing, and to the right of both of them was a ginger girl. She looked rather young, maybe an eighth grader. Most of her features were covered by a green hoodie, that was several sizes too big for her. The hoodie was drawn over her head, and there was a weird little face on the front of it. She had olive green eyes, currently ablaze with absolute hatred. She was short too, but she looked young. I can't say if her height would be average, as I am horrible with children.

Then there was the man who was bond and had the left side of his face firmly planted into the ground. He was… the oddest of the group.

He had a bright red hoodie, which had a little cartoon devil on the shoulders, back, and probably the front, and red jeans that were covered in mud and grass. His long hair was smothered with dirt, creating an odd blend of light brown and dark brown. His hair was pretty long for a guy, but not long enough to be totally feminine.

His eyes was a yellowish green, and they still looked a combination of mischievous, playful, and coldly logical, even though he was about to get those eyes and the rest of his head severed.

"So deary, could you get these ropes off please? They're kinda enforced with class five holy symbols, feels like acid melting my skin, generally unpleasant for someone like me to have."

He was right, as the his ropes were glowing with a light blue color, though I couldn't really see it from the corner of my eye, where it would return to its regular brown color.

"Get close to him, and you will be branded as an accomplice to his crimes." The first boy said with no compassion, in a rather monotone voice, like he was trying to keep it calm.

"And what crimes would those be exactly?"

"The assassination of Frederick the king of the vampiric clan 'Eta Kappa Lambda', and the slaughter of the rest of the clan, and the mercenary group who accompanied them, who included my friends Vindex, Katrina, and Mara." He said, in an even more forced voice.

"Only because the mercenaries didn't know when to quit."

"BASTARD!"

"I won't deny that one." He said, his voice showing something close to sadness, though not quite it. He didn't regret a single thing he did, but he knew it was wrong. He knew it was slaughter.

"And for those crimes, you will be executed without trial."

He gripped a spear that was attached to his back through some kind of holster, it looked like something a Native American would have used, and quickly and efficiently wiped off the blade of any previous impurities.

I had to speak up. What this guy did was horrible, and probably unforgivable, even if I did know the whole story, but nobody deserves to die like a dog in the middle of the woods like that.

"Stop! Please! Can't we just wait a little bit for a proper trial and execution, you know, like how the law says this is supposed to go?"

The devil boy gave a harsh bark of laughter, something none of us expected.

"Darling, the world you just entered, your new home, has no laws, so prepare to play dirty."

Something pushed me from behind, it was extremely small, ballpoint small, and it pushed me directly in the middle of the small of my back, and it sent me tumbling forwards, the boy seemed to be surrounded by cloudy darkness, and he seemed to be propelled towards me, escaping the foot of his captive.

When we hit each other (extremely painful, like getting tackled by a linesmen), something… red… came from him. It wasn't like blood, or the dark cloudy thing that surrounded him previously, it was almost like the liquified form of the wolf's flame, it reached out towards me, and yanked the same thing, but turquoise, from me, and unto the bonds that were on his arms and legs. As soon as the turquoise came in contact with the bonds, they somewhat violently burst in two.

And then when we stopped, and we both detangled ourselves, he was a free man.

He turned to me, still on the ground, and gave me a wicked, devilish grin of pure amusement. I thought I saw something pass through his eyes, but it must have been a play of the lights.

He turned to the two, both of them slowly inching closer to us, weapons drawn.

"And this…" He pulled out several sharp sewing needles from the inside of his sleeves "is a present for your hospitality."

He threw them straight at the others with a flick of the wrist, and they seemed to defy all signs of physics flying through the air with seemingly no resistance, nor immediate gravity.

The two easily dodged them, as it was a good twenty feet distance, and the needles flew past their shoulders, and towards the camp fire.

He flicked his wrist down, and grabbed thin strings that were attached to the needles.

With a pop, the boy disappeared from where he was standing with a faint purple afterglow, and reappeared behind the devil boy, and to the right of me. The girl swung around, and deflected the needles with a greatsword, nearly as long as I was, and then cut off the strings that attached them with more grace then I could with tiny scissors.

The first boy, who now had a purple glow around him, and jabbed with one of two spears.

Blood spurted from his wound. I'm not sure if it came when he pulled the spear out, or if it came when it pierced his body, all I know is that I screamed as soon as I saw it.

The red liquid, the one that seemed to be coming from… his hand, the one that reached out to me, it slithered to his wound, and contrasted against the dark red blood, almost like a rose in that bloody mess. The blood seemed to contort, to not spurt out of his wound, as much as flow, like a river.

The devil boy whipped around, and flicked his wrist once more, but this time instead of needles, blood, shaped like a lance, the one that stabbed him, rushed out of his wound, and flowed like a river of Lethe, a deadly, all destroying force.

The boy disappeared with a pop again, and the spear lodged itself into the midsection of a tree, which it quickly shattered into thousands of splinters of wood.

The boy reappeared next to the girl clad in green, and they seemed to make a battle plan with eye movements and nods and bobs of the head, something that would take trained military proffesional months, upon years of teamwork to master.

The devil boy didn't seem to be as interested in them, but more of me. His eyes shone silver again, and he gave me a quick one over.

His eyes settled into mine. His gaze was like he was stripping me. Not of my clothes or anything pervy like that, more stripping me of my skin. He looked like he was trying to figure out how my brain ticked.

I couldn't take it anymore, and with a faint blush, I broke the eye contact so I could concentrate on the pink thing. It looked like it completely healed the wound already, and it slithered back to his ring, where I tracked its every movement.

"Hey, look up at me."

I did as he asked, and he smiled at me warmly.

He reached out towards me, and he patted my head in a comforting way.

"That's a good girl. Now, Ima send you out to die."

Wait…

"Wait, wha-"

He smacked me with the back of his palm with a tad bit more than necessary force, as in I literally was lifted off the ground, and went flying.

I crumpled into a pile of limbs in front of the two, who looked almost as shocked as I did.

"Now have a nice time with your new friends darling dear!" He said with another cruel bark of laughter. Something very age inappropriate.

He went sprinting into the trees, cackling like some evil mastermind the whole time. He was fucking out of his mind.

"I'll… go find him. I've got a extra pair of bounds from that witch we found. You take care of her I guess…" The boy said all this very uncertainty, and went sprinting out into the forest, stuffing rope into his pocket.

I got up from to my feet, still winded from what could only be described as a twenty feet of force bitch slap.

"So…" She began. Her voice wasn't as high pitched as I imagined it to be, but it by far wasn't deep.

Something ashy grey surrounded her. It wasn't liquid like mine, or the devil boys, and it wasn't a faint glow like the other boys, it was more like a faint electric current, but instead of being blue or anything like that, it looked like it had the color and even sort of the texture of gunpowder.

"I think I'm supposed to rough you up now? I dont think im supposed to kill you… yet. So, can you please just not resist?" She lifted her blade rather easily, which simply shouldn't be possible, as it longer than her, and made of steel or something. It looked… greenish, though the material wasn't green itself. Nothing was making sense today.

I was petrified. What could someone like me do against an angry girl with a sword a buffed out viking would have trouble lifting?

She gripped the top of the hilt, and made it look like she was going to hit the side of my head with the butt of the sword. Then…

A paw, turquoise and liquidy, burst from my chest, and pushed at her.

She looked more than surprised. She looked down right livid.

"You fruity fucking bitch."

_Creeper shard level 1_

The female announcers voice rang out again, and the girls staticy energy raced up her arm, through her blade, to the tip, and seemed to burst outward, now taking a physical fiery appearance.

The blast knocked me to the ground, and my head hit the hard earth, making me black out instantly on contact.


End file.
